


The Chancellor of the Exchequer

by mistyzeo



Series: Birthday Ficlets 2014 [2]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Birthday Presents, Crossdressing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:11:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2840942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyzeo/pseuds/mistyzeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For marta-bee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chancellor of the Exchequer

"Sherlock, this is an absolute disgrace!" Mycroft hissed, his fury hidden by the glass of champagne in his hand.

"You asked me to look into the matter," I replied, cool as ice, hiding my own face behind my gently fluttering fan. "This is the most expedient way."

Mycroft was nearly purple with rage. "Sherlock, the Chancellor of the Exchequer cannot see you," said he.

"Don't be ridiculous," I said. "In the first instance, how am I to work his case without speaking to him? In the second, he is coming over now."

"Good God," Mycroft muttered, and visibly restrained himself. I watched the mask of office slip over his face, and by the time the Chancellor arrived at his side he was entirely composed. "Chancellor," Mycroft said, his voice like oil on water.

"Mr Holmes," said the Chancellor, shaking his hand and glancing appreciatively at me. "You must introduce me to your charming companion."

"This is—" Mycroft began, but I cut him off.

"Sherlock Holmes," I said, and offered the Chancellor my own hand to shake. "Your case is a very interesting one; I am looking forward to unravelling it.

"I beg your pardon?" The Chancellor looked again, this time past the chiffon, the lace, the skirt, the bodice, the make-up, and the wig. "Sherlock— Mr Holmes, this is your _brother_?"


End file.
